dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeno
|manga debut = "The Winning Universe is Decided!" |anime debut = "A Decision at Last! Is the Winner Beerus? Or is it Champa?" |Gender = Male |Address = Zeno's Palace |Occupation = Ruler of Existence |Allegiance = Future Zeno |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Future Zeno }} , the Omni-King, is the supreme ruler of all the Multiverse, and its by far most powerful being. Since the events of the "Future" Trunks Saga, Zeno co-rules jointly with his future counterpart. Appearance Zeno is very short and small, with a rather large oval-shaped head. He primarily has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small rounded grey "ears". His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" (全) on the front. He typically has a blank expression on his face. Personality Like many deities, such as the angels, Zeno seems to have general indifference about life and even the multiverse itself, having destroyed six of the eighteen universes after a bout of anger, and also destroying several planets in a game he played with his future self 202 times. In the manga version of the Universe Survival Saga, however, it is implied by Grand Minister that the real reason why he destroyed the aforementioned six universes was simply to get rid of what he felt were too many universes. He apparently wished to decrease that number further for some time, with the Tournament of Power being the perfect opportunity to do so. Even more, this indifference seems to extend to the gods themselves, seemingly rendering him a remorseless being to his peers, and was shown to not even be affected by Ro's horrified crying out of his name. He also shows some degree of sadism, as shortly after erasing Universe 9, he proceeded alongside his future counterpart to say "squish!" in a joking tone, as well as being heard laughing childishly while erasing the universe. Furthermore, he seems to be incapable to understand the horrible action of erasing trillions of lives in a single universe, since he and his future counterpart wonder why everyone in the Tournament of Power stop fighting after witnessing the entire universe getting erased. In spite of all this, Zeno and his future counterpart showed wisdom worthy of supreme beings, when the Great Priest revealed that both of them intended the tournament prize, the wish of the Super Dragon Balls, to be used for an incredible virtuous act (e.g. like restoring all the erased universes as it was the case). But if the wish was to be an egoistical one (e.g. riches, power, etc.), all existence would have been erased, including the exempt universes as that would have meant that the winning universe was no better than the erased ones and that the exempt were no more worthy of existing than the others. At the same time, Zeno is also shown to be flexible, tolerant, and even willing to go back on his word on occasion. For example, he accepted Bergamo's proposal to rescind universal destruction were he to win against Goku, despite his earlier decision. He condoned Top's challenge to Goku as an additional fourth match to be witnessed, despite the end of the Zeno Expo. His flexibility, combined with his childish tendencies, also prompts Zeno to permit what otherwise would be rule violations in the Tournament of Power, such as permitting the Evil Containment Wave and use of the Potara earrings. However, he does have limits to what he can tolerate. He immediately erased Frost when he tried to attack from outside the ring, and then threatening Universe 6's erasure to ensure it does not happen again. It is possible that Zeno is lonely, as almost nobody knows of his existence, and those who do fear his power, proving a barrier to friendship, to add a little bit of loneliness, and the Grand Minister only treated him as if he is royalty, blithely following his orders without question. To this end, he does not seem to have a problem with physical contact, even with strangers, as seen when he is unbothered by Goku's lively handshake. When his future counterpart gets hugged by Goku, he likewise seems unfazed. His penchant for physical contact with Goku is likely a result of how surgical and formal people are around him, leaving him feeling somewhat starved for companionship. Zeno is also noted for having taken an immediate liking to Goku due to the Saiyan's often similar childlike, innocent, and naive personality in addition to his tendency to get easily excited about things he finds are out of the ordinary. He can be swayed easily by a good fight, as seen from his interest in setting up a tournament after witnessing Goku's fight against Hit. His interest in Goku extended to allowing him to talk directly to him and shake his hand to the point of lifting the small deity off the ground. Zeno has even gone as far as to ask the Saiyan to become his friend, and to have Goku give him the nickname "Zenny." He prefers Goku to speak plainly, and is unappreciative of (to the point of threatening) those who fear him attempting to speak in Goku's place with what they believe he wants to hear, appreicating the Saiyan's unconventional approach to life and finding the Saiyan's informal and friendly demeanor to be refreshing after countless eons of being feared and skirted around by his subjects and attendants. Though Beerus claims that Goku's friendship with Zeno is the equivalent of measely entertainment for the all-powerful being, Zeno, as well as his future counterpart, seems to truly value his friendship with him. As he was grateful for Goku's suggestion to present Zeno to be friends with his future timeline counterpart, thereby giving the King of All a friend that is truly his peer and equal in every respect; that is, one who truly understands him. In addition, he and his counterpart were shown to consistently be worried whenever Goku came close to losing the tournament, such as almost falling out of the ring with Nink and admitting that the Saiyan's universe losing would make them "very sad". Even more notably, Zeno showed deep concern when he thought Goku was killed by his own spirit bomb during his fight with Jiren and was visibly very hesitant and unhappy about pushing the button to eliminate him; something they had previously not done with anyone else. In addition, to the point of near-tears, he was overjoyed when Goku survived and expressed his admiration for his new power and "sparkly" appearance. This was echoed again during his fight with Kefla. Finally, at the end of the Tournament of Power, Zeno and his future counterpart expressed great joy to Goku when Universe 7 wins the tournament, clearly happy that they did not have to erase the only other true friend they have and making it very clear that they wanted to see him again, parting with the Saiyan via a playful fist pump. Nevertheless, Goku is not the only one Zeno and Future Zeno seem to respect and admire, or, at the very least, find agreeable. Throughout the first match of the Zen Exhibition Match, they seem to take a liking to Buu's nature as well, since he is goofy, high-spirited, childish, and playful, much like the Kings of All. The Zenos also have an appreication for Jiren, referring to him as cool and even imitating him at times. They also show admiration for Gohan despite never referring to him by name in the anime (calling him "Goku's son", much like Beerus), becoming excited when he turned super-saiyan to fight Lavender and calling him "the coolest" when he fought Dyspo. They have also consistenly voiced their fascination with Vegeta and his prideful, powerful approach to combat. Ultimately, due to this childish and naive nature driving Zeno to often make impulsive and irresponsible decisions, and despite having everything under his whim, the Grand Minister is usually the one who handles the more responsible matters the most, along with the one who controls a large portion of Zeno's authority himself, hereby making him somewhat of his grand vizier. Biography Background At some point in time, Zeno destroyed 6 of the then-existing 18 universes. In the manga, Zeno held an All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament, but when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. Zeno, who was enjoying the event, became furious and had to be calmed down by the gods from the 11 universes. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Zeno watches the Tournament of Destroyers from a distance away of the Nameless Planet. After the tournament concludes, Champa is angry that his team lost and prepares to destroy them while Beerus desperately warns Goku that he can't beat Champa yet. However, Zeno and his attendants arrive on the Nameless Planet in the ring, which prevents Beerus and Champa from doing so, as he along with Beerus are completely mortified and shocked by Zeno's presence. He states that his reason for visiting was out of concern that Beerus and Champa were shirking their duties as Gods of Destruction. Asking how Beerus and Champa were doing in their jobs, Whis informs him that Beerus focuses more on sleeping and consuming food, and Vados notes that Champa completely obsesses over food and all of the sweets that result in him being fat, and whatever food Vados serves Champa, he says it is awful. Goku attempts to meet Zeno, but Zeno's attendants shield the king from him. Zeno allows Goku to speak to him, and even shakes hands with Goku after a long pause when the latter offers his hand. After shaking hands with Goku, Zeno returns home via his attendants. "Future" Trunks Saga While Beerus and Whis are at their temple, Beerus is waiting for his food when a call comes through. Beerus answers it, telling the caller to call another time, yet is immediately shocked and terrified to see his caller is Zeno, and repenting his tone, immediately bows to him, accidentally breaking his table with his head in the process, and asks him how his day has been, thanking him for taking the time out of his schedule to call him. Zeno asks Beerus and Whis to have Goku meet him, much to the divine duo's shock and uneasiness. As he was told, Beerus orders Whis to take Goku to Zeno's place together with Shin. Zeno happily greets Goku and asks him to be his friend, since everyone else was too afraid of his power to effectively socialize with. When Goku seemed to hesitate, Shin desperately interrupts, saying Goku would be happy to oblige, but Zeno orders him to be silent and allows Goku to answer for himself. Agreeing to be his friend, Goku tells Zeno to just call him by his name and, in return, Goku will call him "Zenny," to the shock of those present. After Goku promises to bring him a friend even more fun than himself after he settles his business on earth, Zeno gives Goku a button. If Goku presses it, the Omni-King will come right to him. After Fused Zamasu and the future timeline's world are destroyed and erased, Goku and Future Trunks return using Cell's Time Machine. There they find an empty cyan void with Future Zeno floating in the emptiness. They decide to take that timeline's Zeno to the present so that he and his present timeline counterpart can be friends. After arriving at Present Zeno's palace, Zeno rushes to see but is met with surprise at his future counterpart. At Goku's suggestion, the two decide to play with both being happy to have finally found a friend. Universe Survival Saga Some time after the defeat of Zamasu, Zeno and his future counterpart are visited by Goku, who reminds the former of the tournament promised to the Saiyan after the conclusion of the previous tournament. The Zenos agree to hold the event, much to Goku's delight. The prize for the winner are the Super Dragon Balls, much like the contest between Champa and Beerus before. However, the Tournament of Power has a dire rule: all of the universes defeated in it are to be erased by the ruling duo. Before the Tournament of Power is held, however, Future Zeno requests his present counterpart host a preliminary tournament to raise his expectations for the upcoming all-universe event. Their servant, the Grand Minister, willing obliges and has both Universe 7 and Universe 9 gather three warriors each to compete in the contest. The former universe picks Good Buu, Gohan, and Goku to compete, while the latter selects the Trio of Danger, a fearsome trio of lupine siblings: Basil, Lavender, and Bergamo. Above an arena materialized specifically for the matches, on the Null Realm, all of the gods, the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and Angels, as well as the Zenos and their attendants gather to spectate the matches, with the rules being laid out soon thereafter. The fights are then determined, with Buu fighting Basil, Gohan fighting Lavender, and Goku fighting Bergamo, and they then watch the first clash, between Basil and Majin Buu, with the latter coming out as the victor. They then watch the next match between Gohan and Lavender with the battle ending in a draw after both collapsed. The two versions of Zeno are shown amazed by the fights even allowing any underhanded moves to go since they will determine the rules for the actual tournament. Their decision is enforced by the Grand Minister who glares at an agitated Beerus to settle him down. Before the final exhibition match, Bergamo pleads to Zeno to relinquish the destruction of the Universes if one team loses. Though they state they have made their decision, they would allow it if Bergamo wins in his battle against Goku. During Goku's battle with Bergamo, Future Zeno is surprised by the power of Super Saiyan Blue as his counterpart explains it to him. The two are amazed when Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and defeats Bergamo easily upholding the decision to destroy the losing universes. After the battle ends, Top of Universe 11 challenges Goku as the two Zenos are surprised but allow the match between the two fighters. They are amazed by the battle and are eager with anticipation as the fighters prepare to go all out but Grand Minister ends the match to their disappointment until they hear the fighters need to conserve their power for the actual tournament. When the Tournament of Power arena was completed in the World of Void, Zeno and Future Zeno looked in awe and decided to play and massage on the arena. Thanking the Grand Priest, Zeno gave him a piece of candy, much to the Priest's delight. During the tournament, both Zenos watch in amazement at the battle. They also possess GodPads, tablet devices, which they use to keep track of which warriors have been eliminated. After Goku and Vegeta finish off Team Universe 9, Zeno and Future Zeno make good on their word and erased all of Universe 9 with the exception of Mojito. When the combatants of the remaining universes stopped fighting, shocked by the erasure of Universe 9, the Zenos were puzzled as to why they had stopped fighting. After all of Team Universe 10 is defeated, Zeno and Future Zeno erased all of Universe 10 with the exception of Kusu. Later on, when Frieza had eliminated Frost, Zeno erased the latter as he was preparing to fire a Chaos Beam at Frieza from the sidelines. He did so declaring that such an action was against the rules and threatened Team Universe 6 that he'd erase Universe 6 entirely if they do it again. After both Team Universe 2 and Team Universe 6 were defeated, the two Zenos promptly erased both Universes 2 and 6, with the exceptions of Sour and Vados, respectively. Later, after Team Universe 4 and Team Universe 3 were defeated, the Zenos erased Universe 4 and 3 (except Cognac and Camparri) as well. In the anime it is stated by the Great Minister that Zeno foresaw the outcome of a virtuous being winning the tournament of power who would selflessly wish on the Super Dragon Balls. It is also stated by Great Minister that Zeno would otherwise have erased all universes if the winner had wished for selfish reasons as this would have shown that the winning universe was no better than the erased ones. The two Zeno's joyfully fly to Goku and engage him in their handshake, praising him for his performance in the tournament and thanking him for his role in making it happen. Before Goku and friends return home, Zeno asked if they would ever see him again which Goku assures him he will before sharing a fist pump. In the manga none of this occurs. Power ;Anime & Manga According to Beerus, Zeno does not fight. He also does not seem to possess good fighting senses compared to the other deities, as he was incapable of keeping track of the fight between the Gods of Destruction in the manga. He was also unable to observe Dispo's great speed, requiring slow motion function in his GodPad, while Vados was in fact capable of keeping up with Dyspo's speed. However, in at least the anime, he still had some heightened senses, as he managed to erase Frost seconds before he could fire a Death Beam at Frieza as revenge for the latter forcing him out of the ring. However, Zeno, alongside Future Zeno, are the only characters known to use Erase, making them the two most powerful characters in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Whis states that nobody in this world is greater than Zeno, as the King of All has the power to instantly wipe out anything (or everything) in the blink of an eye without any effort, including individual people, planets, galaxies, and even universes. If he so wished, he could erase all existence, which Future Zeno did during "Future" Trunks Saga. According to Whis, there were originally 18 universes before Zeno destroyed 6 of them when he was in an "unpleasant mood". His power was such that he could even effortlessly erase people who had been granted immortality via the Super Dragon Balls, as demonstrated by his future self with Infinite Zamasu in both the manga and anime. For this reason, Zeno's mere presence would casually terrify all other deities and cause them to immediately bow before him out of fear and respect. In fact, in the manga, the Infinite Zamasus are shown to be terrified of Zeno like all other deities. Additionally, Zeno cannot be defeated. Even when Goku Black and Future Zamasu killed all the other gods of Future Trunks' timeline, Shin — with no hesitation — assures that Zeno is still alive, noting that no matter what, the Omni-King cannot be killed, with Whis making a similar claim when Goku brought cabbages to his and Beerus' world. This was later proven with his future counterpart, where the latter was still alive, despite wiping the future. In the manga, both Zenos were completely unaffected by Rumush's Battle Roar which causes the Supreme Kais to faint and paralyzes the Gods of Destruction. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight; either by ki or magic. *'Zeno Jump' - A pose where Zeno jumps and stands on his left tiptoe with his left hand outstretched as if waving. Used in the Yoka Yoka Dance ending of Dragon Ball Super. Its name is rendered as Zen-Oh Jump in Xenoverse 2. *'Erase' - The ability to destroy anything with one or two balls of blue magical energy. This includes immortal beings and entire universes since it eliminates every single trace of any entity, both material and immaterial. This power is by far the strongest and deadliest technique in the series. *'Magic Materialization' - For Goku to easily contact or summon Zeno, the King of All was able to produce a handy button on his palm in an instant. *'Mimicry' - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. *'Yacchaina Fist' - Emulating Rozie, Zeno and Future Zeno utilize the attack on each other when playing. *'Kamehameha' - After witnessing Goku's Kamehameha, Zeno and Future Zeno imitated the attack. Equipment *'Zeno's Button' - A teleportation device that would summon Zeno or Future Zeno to the location the user is at. On the other side there is another button where the user will be transported to Zeno. Given to Goku. *'Zeno Ball' - Mechanical floating Zeno heads used by Zeno to observe battles. Video Game Appearances Zeno makes his debut appearance as a playable/support-type character in Dragon Ball Heroes, being introduced in the first mission of the original series. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his name is rendered as Zen-Oh and he is referenced by the Emotes Option 68: Zen-Oh Jump. Additionally, Zen-Oh's Clothes appear as a Raid Quest completion reward. Alternatively, after unlocking Whis' Special Costume, Whis will randomly give out pieces of Zen-Oh's Clothes when the Future Warrior gives him Gift (Whis). As he is stated to be the ruler of all gods he is effectively Chronoa's superior which is implied to be the main reason Future Zeno was able to take up residence in the main timeline as he was beyond Chronoa's even authority and she likely would not want to interfere the counterparts' friendship knowing full well it is never wise to upset Zeno. As part of the Super Pack 4 DLC in the Warrior of Hope Saga, Zeno's Button plays an important role in the plot. As part of the Extra Pack 4 DLC, the Tournament of Power Arena stage has a special feature where Zeno and Future Zeno will provide commentary when the stage is selected in offline or online battle. They only appear as a dialog box portrait and voice. There commentary is not present when fighting on the stage during Parallel Quests. Voice Actors *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi *Funimation dub: Sarah Wiedenheft *French dub: Brigitte Lecordier *Portuguese: **European Portuguese dub: Rui de Sá **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mariana Zink *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Desireé González **Spanish dub: Mercedes Hoyos *Italian dub: Sabrina Bonfitto *Polish dub: Agnieszka Wiśniewska *Hebrew dub: Orly Katan List of characters erased by Zeno Trivia *According to the Grand Minister, the Tournament of Power begins on the "3,135,500,603rd day of the Era of Our King".Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes If these are 24-hour days, this would imply Zeno has been the King of All for approximately 8.6 million years. *The symbol on his shirt may be a word play on his overall name, since the word "king" (王, ō'') is also contained in the word "all" (全, z''en). *His name "Zeno" sounds very similar to the word zennō (全能), which is Japanese for "almighty". *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, there is a pose referred to as "Zen-Oh Jump" which appears to be the pose Zeno makes in the Yoka Yoka Dance ending theme. *When Goku first met Future Zeno, he named the Omni-King in a respective manner (Zeno Sama) at the same time that he was friends with the Zeno of the present, conversely referring to the Omni-King in a friendly manner (Zen-chan). **In the Funimation dub, Goku calls Zeno “Zenny”, which is very similar to “Zeni”, the name of the currency in the Dragon Ball universe. *It looks like Zeno is right-handed while his future counterpart is left-handed, which is shown many times when they do something together. *Zeno and his future counterpart have wiped out a different number of Universes each. Before the divergence of the main timeline and Future Trunks' timeline, both had wiped out 6 of the original 18 Universes. The Future Zeno went on to wipe out the remaining 12 following their corruption by Infinite Zamasu before being brought back to the main timeline. As of the Tournament of Power, Zeno has now wiped out 12 total Universes, while Future Zeno has wiped out 24, which includes the Universes that he jointly erased with Zeno on top of the 18 from his own timeline. *Zeno has the second highest body count in the franchise next to his future counterpart. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Zen'oh pt-br:Zen'oh pl:Zenō es:Rey de Todo it:Zeno Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes